Cold extrusion is used to form gears used in automotive transmissions. Typically, a bonderizing process is required to deposit a phosphate lubrication coating on an exterior surface of the work piece or blank used in forming the gear to allow adequate movement of work piece material within the dies used during extrusion. The bonderizing process creates an oxidation layer which must be machined after extrusion. The machining process creates stress risers, especially in the tooth root area of a helical gear. This limits the ability to use net-formed gears that have been subjected to the bonderizing step in a transmission if the transmission shift schedule will require heavy loading on the gear geometry.